Illegal for a Time
by sticker fresh
Summary: She was illegal but only for a time, and soon enough she would be with him for the rest of eternity. Summary's corny. Story's good!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: She was illegal but only for a time, and soon enough she would be with him for the rest of eternity.

(Corny summary but……… eh.)

Warning: AU and OOC. Grammatical errors.

* * *

"Kagome!" Yuka called from several feet away. She had just entered the cafeteria where they would sit, eat, and talk about boys, specifically Hojo.

"Hey, Yuka!" Kagome greeted back as she walked back to the lunch line, her own lunch resting in the brown paper bag she had brought with her.

"Did Ho –"

"Buy me fries?" Kagome asked, giving her close friend the puppy dog look and effectively cutting her off.

Kagome Higurashi tried not to show her irritation when the topic was brought up. They always talked about it at lunch. Why would things change now?

"Only if you tell me what I wanna hear." She had given her ultimatum. Now, what was more important? Her need for fried potatoes or her dignity?

Kagome stood still and stared into space before coming to her conclusion. "Fine," she mumbled in defeat. Fries always won out in the end……… no matter how hard she tried to change it.

"Ee! Goody, goody!" Her friends were _so_ weird. Why did she hang out with them anyway? Oh well, another question for another day.

* * *

"So?" Yuka asked Kagome, as if she knew what she was talking about, which she did but didn't want to answer.

"So what?" Kagome asked, feigning confusion.

"So! Has he asked you out yet!" Ayumi cried from her spot beside Yuka.

"Um……… no?" Four of her five closest friends slumped in disappointment.

Kagome knew that they all expected Hojo to ask her out, and it was only a matter of time before he finally did, but she wanted him to hold out as long as possible. Maybe someone else would beat him to it, or she could claim that she had other plans.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, as she saw Hojo stand up from his usual table and walk towards theirs. "Someone come with me?" she looked pointedly at Eri, who stood up at the request.

Yuka, Keiko, Keiko, and Ayumi gave her a look that clearly stated that they were displeased that they couldn't ask her anymore questions about her relationship with Hojo but didn't utter a single sound as she got her stuff ready to leave.

She and Eri tossed the remains of their lunch into the trash bin closest to their table and began their short walk to the girl's bathroom.

"Hey, Kagome!" a light, cracking voice called to her.

She tried not to jump and start running when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Hojo. What's up?" she asked in a forcedly casual tone.

"Not much, but I was just wonderin' if – I don't know – you wanted to – "

"You know, Hojo, we were just walking to the bathroom; so if you don't mind," Eri interrupted him with obvious dislike.

Hojo gave her a look that said that he didn't much care for her interruption and thought it strange for them to be leaving so soon. They had only been sitting for fifteen minutes; and everyone usually went to the bathroom after lunch, which was another fifteen minutes away.

"It'll only take a second," he ground out, glaring at Eri with angry eyes.

"Well, she _is_ right," Kagome said softly, removing his slightly slick hand from her shoulder as she began to turn towards the large double doors once again. "We were headed for the bathroom, and there's only so much time before class starts."

This time he turned his confused look to Kagome but didn't say anything about it. "Okay, so I guess I'll talk to ya later then."

"Yeah. Later."

Eri gave him one last glare before dragging Kagome to the bathroom.

* * *

"Ewe! Disgust!" Eri cried once they entered the bathroom. "He actually touched you! I bet his hands were sweaty," she said whilst applying her lip-gloss to her already pink lips.

"Yeah, he was," Kagome confessed.

"As I said before: disgust."

* * *

School was such a bore. There was nothing about it that made Inuyasha Negaki interested in it at all. Hell, even the chicks weren't that good looking. Not that he'd ever admit that in front of them, but it was still true.

"Hey, Negaki, what's shakin' this weekend?" Kikyo Higurashi, junior class president, school's resident busy body, and un-proclaimed lover of all things school spirited, asked with a light giggle as if what she said was funny.

Sango made a face meant to mock Kikyo while twirling her hair around hers finger and giving a fake giggle.

"Oh my god! Like I'm such a whore! Oops! I said a big word! Inuyasha, what does it mean?" Sango asked with a pout, mocking Kikyo's voice with surprising accuracy.

"Nothin' much," he confessed, ignoring Sango for the moment.

"Awe, that's too bad," she said with a pout. Sango gave the Inuyasha the same pout. "'Cause I'm having a party at my house this weekend and I was hoping that you were planning on going," she whispered in a husky voice. "It's invitation only." She said as she placed an envelope in his hand. "Wear something hott," she ordered with her mouth so close to his ear that her lips brushed against it as she spoke.

Kikyo left after handing an envelope to Miroku and sending Sango a glare.

"She's such a hoe," Sango informed the two young men once Kikyo moved on to another group of people.

"Yep," Inuyasha agreed, "but it gives me somethin' to do this weekend." Miroku gave him a perverted look. "Not like that, Perv."

"So what are you planning to do this weekend, Sango?" Miroku asked the fiery brunette.

"Hang out with Kags probably," she said after taking a sip of her coke.

"Who?" Mirkou inquired while shoving a fry into his mouth.

"Her cat, Nitwit," Inuyasha answered. "Don't you listen to anything she says?"

"You have a cat?" Miroku asked turning to Sango.

"She's not my cat, you idiot! She's my friend!"

"Since when do you have other friends?" Inuyasha smiled at Miroku's idiocy.

"Since when does my life revolve around you two?" Sango was begging to get frustrated with her two male companions.

"So who is this 'Kags'?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Miroku didn't really care. He just wanted to make sure that she wasn't hanging out with another dude, but he would have known that Kags was a chick if he'd listened.

"Idiot," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath before popping a bit of chicken into his mouth.

* * *

Okay so……… not much happened but that will all change soon enough.

If you love/like/hate it and you know it leave a review! Clap! Clap!

If you love/like/hate it and you know it leave a review! Clap! Clap!

If you love/like/hate it and you know it, and you really want to show it. If you love/like/hate it and you know it leave a review! Clap! Clap!

I demand ten reviews as the bare minimum.


End file.
